Star Wars: The Tri-Ad Chronicles
by Nick1020
Summary: Star Wars: The Tri-Ad Chronicles is based in the Old Republic Era, it runs along with the lore of the Galaxy but adds some new compelling characters. A whole new threat, that lurks in the underbelly of Nar Shaddaa, is amassing to destroy both the Republic and Empire. A Jedi Master named Tyron Arous, must assist a rag tag team of thugs and mercenaries to take down this new enemy.
1. ACT I, Part 1

**Part 1 -**

The flashy lights of Nar Shaddaa shined into Master Arous' eyes, as he opened the airlock of his ship. Stepped down the ship's ramp and walked out into the main streets. He walked steady keeping his force senses up. He felt a tremor in the force, something wasn't right, something was following him. Tyron looked around and saw a dark figure walking quick behind him. Arous continued to walk and turned down a dark alley. As he made his way through the back street a figure appeared in front of him, while the one that was following him cut off his escape.

"Master Arous, why have you come here?" The figure asked.

Arous pulled down his hood,"I'm looking for your leader, Newond."

"Newond?" The figure questioned walking into the light revealing him to be a Rattataki. "Newond isn't seeing anyone, leave this planet or suffer the consequences."

Tyron did not budge. "I am not leaving here until I speak to the crime lord."

The Rattataki chuckled and whipped out his blaster, and pointed it at the Jedi. "Then, you shall die."

Tyron quickly force leaped backwards behind the man who followed him, the Rattataki fired upon his own man killing him. Arous used his force abilities to toss a pipe, from a nearby exhaust panel, right at the thug, knocking him out. Arous turned quickly to see more gangsters heading his way and he began to run, dodging their blaster shots.

As he ran further and further through the slums, the gangster's numbers doubled to a dozen men. Finally, in Arous desperation he came across a dead end. The thugs surrounded him and the Rattataki from before walked to the front of the crowd with a big black eye.

The alien spoke in slang "Die, Chibba!"

They pointed their blasters and before they could take a single shot, a man with a jetpack and customized blue Mandalorian armor soared down, landing in between Master Arous and the thugs. He shot his blaster killing two, then tossed Tyron a lightsaber hilt.

"I'll explain later, let's kill this scum!" He claimed dispatching a few more.

Tyron turned his new lightsaber on and it revealed a yellow blade. He then leaped over his mystery ally and cut down a few of the thugs. In a matter of minutes, the gangsters were all dead, except for the Rattataki. Tyron knocked his blaster out of his hands.

"Your fight is done." Tyron commanded holding his lightsaber to the alien's neck. "Where is Typhus?"

The alien chuckled again. "Are you going to kill me? I thought you were a Jedi?"

Arous started to get annoyed, "Tell me!"

"I will not tell you anything." The Rattataki said with a smile. "You won't kill me, Jedi."

The Mandalorian stood tall behind Master Arous. "Yeah, he's a Jedi, but I'm not. I already know where that ugly old cat is."

The Ratitaki's eyes got big as the unknown Mandalorian quickly pulled out his blaster and shot him in the face.

**- End of Part 1 -**


	2. ACT I, Part 2

**Part 2 -**

Tyron was not happy that the Mandalorian had killed the alien, but now it didn't matter. The man was here for a reason.

He turned towards the warrior and deactivated his light saber. "Who are you Mandalorian and why did you help me?"

"Because I know what you're after Jedi." The man answered.

Arous sterned himself, "That wasn't my question."

"Well that was my answer." He stated.

"Tell me, bounty hunter." Demanded Master Arous.

The warrior laughed then took off his helmet. The man had white skin, and buzzed black hair. "I'm not a bounty hunter. My name is Otus Mandore, son of Ferion Mandore III. I know who you are, you are Master Tyron Arous, you took hand in the killing of Darth Wolf and the downfall of the 'Storm.' I heard you lost your light saber in a duel against Lord Zades a day ago. So I 'borrowed' one of my team members light sabers. I figure you could use it."

Arous nodded to him, "So you are the son of a well-known Mandalorian who betrayed the Republic at the cost of dozens of Jedi lives, and you expect me to trust you?"

"I'm not my father. His intentions differ from mine, Master Jedi. Both the Republic and Empire are afraid of the growing power being formed in the slums of the galaxy, you seek it destroyed for the Republic, I seek it destroyed because it will cause millions of innocent lives. I can't let that happen." Otus explained.

Tyron tried to detect his lies, but he could not, for Otus was telling the truth. "I'm glad to know you are nothing like your father. But why know about me and why not go after Newond yourself?"

"You are a decorated Jedi Knight, who unlike other Jedi, has shown compassion." He said politely. "Plus you knew Typhus when he was still a Jedi Knight at the academy on Coruscant. Not only that, but your strength in the force is a lot better than my teammate."

Arous smirked, now a little more relaxed with Mandore. "You sure know a lot about me, Otus."

"Of course I do, I always do my homework. Even on a Jedi, because you know as well as I, people are not always what they seem." He chuckled a little then placed his helmet back on his head. "Follow me Master Arous, you can meet the team."

Tyron nodded to him. "Lead the way." They began to walk out of the dark alleyway, towards the bright lights of the street.

On top of a ridge, on the side of a building in the alley sat a green Rodian dressed in black armor, he heard everything they said and scurried off in another direction.

** - End of Part 2 -**


	3. ACT I, Part 3

**Part 3 -**

The Rodian walked into a big square room lit up by giant green lights in each corner. The one wall was just a giant window that allowed the viewer to see all of Nar Shaddaa city. In front of the massive window sat a chair.

"Did you find the Mandalorian, Plex?" A low but powerful voice that sounded almost as if it was purring with each word, asked the Rodian.

In his native tongue the Rodian replied,"Yes sir, I found he. He said his name is Otus Mandore."

"Hmmm.. One of the sons of Ferion." The voice muttered to himself.

"Him say he know where you are, sir. He say he come for you real soon, sir." The Rodian waited for a response.

"Was he alone."

The Rodian looked pleased. "No, no. He was with a Jedi. They say they get their team and come for you, sir."

The chair turned and revealed the source of the low voice, it was a Cathar. His eyes were green with black vertical slits and he had a full head and neck mane. He stood from his chair revealing his height at 6'8".

"A Jedi?" He asked again.

"Yes, sir." The Rodian confirmed.

"Did he show his identity, Plex?"

"He say his name one time." The Rodian scratched his head. "But, you only pay for info on the Mandalorian, no Jedi."

The Cathar walked closer towards Plex, trying to seem imposing to scare the alien. It worked.

"No kill sir! No kill!" The Rodian pleaded.

"Then please tell me what I want to know, Plex. I will not pay you, but I can offer you protection, for when the time of the 'Tri-ad' comes." He promises Plex.

Plex relaxes his body and speaks, "The Jedi say his name was Tyron Arous. He say you two were buds, when you were Jedi."

The Cathar stood silent,"Thank you, Plex. My men will compensate you at the door."

The Rodian bowed a couple of times,"Thank you Typhus, ye are good fella." He walked out of the room leaving Typhus alone.

Newond walked back to his seat, sat down and peered out the window at the cityscape. "Why would they send Tyron of all Jedi?" He questioned to himself.

He pondered to himself 'Tyron was one of the few Jedi I actually respected, he wasn't fake, he was truly a real person. Although he was strong with the force, his emotion's made him different from other Jedi. He had emotion, but he didn't let it control him. That is why I liked him, that is why I respected him. I haven't seen him since my departure of the Jedi Order, around the same time he became a knight. So why would he come? Why would the council send him here to put me down? It is a shame. I really liked Tyron, but I won't die. Not to him. The Tri-ad needs my skills and leadership to survive. No Jedi nor Sith will stop us.'

** - End of Part 3 -**


	4. ACT I, Part 4

**Part 4 -**

Tyron and Otus walked for a while through the roads of Nar Shaddaa and Otus led the Jedi deeper and deeper into its core. They went past low life creatures and traveled through hidden passages. Eventually, the two men reached a tiny courtyard walled off with defense turrets set up at the wall.

Otus called out, "Hey Skeeto, let us in."

A yellow Zabarak walked to the edge of the wall overlooking the courtyard. "Otus, you got some big teehestas for bringing a Jedi around here. Jonto is gonna have yo head, bro."

Arous looked at Otus annoyed."They had no idea you were bringing me."

Otus looked at him, "I must have forgotten." He then looked back to Skeeto. "I don't care what Jonto says, he is here to help. Just open."

"Alright, but its your funeral Cru'chu." Skeeto said pulling back a lever opening the doors to the hideout.

Mandore signaled for Tyron to follow him, and the two men walked into the compound. It was a pretty spaced area, it had a tiny shack with a big star on the top of it, near it was a few tents and next to them, under a tarp sat a couple of hammocks tied to nearby poles. Across the way on the wall was a garage and to top it all off there was a fire pit in the middle of the compound.

As Tyron followed Otus he introduced him to his team. "This is Barkley, he is a pro sniper. You already met Skeeto. Cassor'go is the ugly yeti bug looking thing, he speaks in his native tongue, and I have no idea what the hell it is saying, but he kills good." He snickered then put his left arm over another darker skinned human wit dreadlocks.

"A Jedi, Cross?" The man asked not understanding Otus' logic.

"That's right, Boog." Mandore said. "This is Master Arous."

Arous held out his hand as to shake."It is nice to meet you.. Boog."

The man shook his head smirking."My name isn't Boog, its Gwaine. Boog is just a nickname given to me by Cross here."

Arous became confused. "Cross?"

"That's my nickname for Otus." Gwaine laughed, shaking the Jedi's hand. "I gave it to him when.."

A female yellow Twi'lek interrupted the fun. "Why does that Jedi have my light saber?" She asked Otus.

"He had to borrow it for a second." Otus bobbed his head in the direction of her while looking at Arous, signifying him to give the light saber back.

Arous caught the queue and gave the Twi'lek the light saber. She snatched it quick and stormed off to one of the tents.

"That's Elaya, she's the force wielder I was talking about earlier." Otus comments.

Arous watched her, detecting her force abilities, she was not Sith nor Jedi. "She doesn't seem very friendly."

Otus laughed, "Don't worry about it, she isn't very friendly to anyone."

"Yeah, except Jonto." Gwaine said. "He is everything to her. They have been through the thick and thin together."

"Otus. Gwaine. Why is there a Jedi among us?" A voice said behind them.

The three men turned and looked upon the man. He was tall and built. His hair was gray and he had a scar on his left cheek. Just by looking at the man you could tell he has seen a lot in his years. He took a step forward slowly reaching for his rifle.

"Jonto, he is here to help." Otus said standing in front of Arous.

Jonto unholstered his blaster rifle and held it straight at Tyron, "We don't need help from a Jedi. For all we know he may be working for Typhus, or leading Republic forces to kill us."

Arous slowly took a step forward, "You have nothing to fear of me Jonto Gallagher."

"How do you know my name?" he questioned.

Tyron stood still. "You use to run a crime team on Coruscant a few years back. You're the guy who gave Roul'bon Ven and his brother the opportunity to be what they are now."

"So you know of the Ven's, huh?"

"Of course I do." Tyron continued, "Roul'bon is MIA after the skirmish with the Storm a while back, and Qwilek is an Officer in the Imperial army."

"How do you know that."

"There is a lot of information, if you know where to find it." Tyron states. "In fact, the Republic has Intel that even the Hutt's have been funding the Tri-ad."

Otus interrupted "You see Jonto, why would Master Arous say all these things if he didn't want to help."

Jonto continued to aim his rifle at Tyron. After a few moments of thinking to himself, he lowered his gun. "Don't make me regret not killing you Jedi."

"Right back at ya." Arous said smirking.

Jonto brushed off the remark and turned away. "So Jedi, what was your plan?"

"I knew Newond when i was young. I wish to speak with him." Arous explained.

Jonto began to laugh,"Speak with him? Are you kidding Jedi?"

Tyron looked confused, "I wish not to kill him. I believe that inside him, there is still a wise, good-hearted Jedi I remember from many years ago. I hope that.. perhaps I may be able to free him."

"Are you kidding?" Jonto remarked. "I met Typhus years ago when he was still in your 'Order,' he is not an honorable Jedi like in the past, Master Aorus. He is ruthless. He is more likely to shoot you before you even say a single word. Believe me when I say that the only thing you can free him of, is his own life."

"Then what is your plan, friend?" Arous questioned annoyed.

The compound became silent, for everyone was listening in on their conversation. Jonto reached in his satchel and pulled out a holo map. He held it out in front of him, a blue sphere formed from the device then it quickly shaped into a building.

"This, is my plan." Chuckles Gallagher.

The holographic building begins to show different access points.

Arous studies it, "This is a blue print.."

"Yes it is Jedi, yes it is." Jonto says smiling. "Now listen to the plan, because tomorrow we strike."

**- End of Part 4 -**


	5. ACT I, Part 5

**Part 5 -**

Newond Typhus sits in front of his grand window as three armored, well equipped, beings walk into his chamber. He turned his chair to face them.

"You have a job for us, Boss?" The bigger one in the middle asked.

Newond stayed seated,"Of course, Guark. I wish for you and your allies here, to hunt down a Jedi."

Guark stepped forward revealing himself to be lizard creature species,"A Jedi? Where is his location? Do we kill?"

"No." Typhus commanded. "Kill all except for the Jedi. Bring him to me, alive."

Guark bowed and he and his warriors dressed in black and yellow left the chamber.

**- End of Part 5 -**


	6. ACT I, Part 6

**Part 6 -**

Jonto finished going over his plan with Arous and Otus. He placed his holo map away, back in his satchel.

"So you plan on hitting the front door hard? The blueprint even said they were blast doors. They are virtually indestructible, even for a light saber." Arous points out.

Jonto nods his head, "I know, Jedi. They are indestructible, unless you have a Sonic Detonator."

"You must be kidding?" Tyron asked concerned. "Sonic Detonators are illegal, even in Hutt space."

Gallagher chuckled once more, "Just because they are illegal, doesn't mean we can't get our hands on a few."

Arous looked down at the ground not knowing what the future held if Jonto were to have a sudden 'change of heart' and use the Detonators on civilians. "How would you get them?"

"We're criminals Master Arous, we have our ways." Jonto continued. "We needed a tough fighter at the main door with us. When Otus here said he found someone right for the job I was expecting someone like, 'The Grand Champion of the Great Hunt,' but now that we have the power of the force with us, we can take Newond Typhus down."

Inside, Arous didn't like Jonto very much. He seemed like the type of guy who would gain your trust, then shoot you in the back when you weren't looking. However he felt, through Jonto and his gang, were the only way to reach the old Jedi Master.

Skeeto came into the conversation, "Yo Jonto, the merchant arrived he is ready for the deal."

Gallagher nodded to him, "Get Eleya and Cassor'go, they are coming with us."

"Right sir." Skeeto said leaving the shanty.

"Otus," Jonto commanded, "You're in charge of the compound until I return. You, Gwaine and Barkley will keep our guest company."

Jonto lead the two other men out his shack and stopped Otus at the fire pit. Gallagher whispered in his ear. "Keep a close eye on this Jedi." Jonto then turned to Arous and nodded. Skeeto, Eleya and Cassor'go waited at the gate's and Jonto went to join them.

Gwaine stood at the top of the wall, next to the gate's lever. The group left for their exchange with the unknown merchant and Gwaine shut the gates. He then slid down the ladder and joined Tyron and Otus around the fire. An hour passed and the three men exchanged stories from their past. Arous talked about his life in the Jedi Order, and about his best friend, Jon Rhone who was killed by a Sith Lord.

"I almost saved him." Arous said holding back his emotions, "The fight lasted for only a few minutes but it seemed like hours. Rhone and I took on Darth Wolf and his Sith followers together. We managed to dispatched all of his lackeys.. But Jon began to fight him alone. Before I could reach him.. Darth Wolf had stabbed him through his chest."

Otus looked towards the fire speechless.

"You killed him though, right?" Gwaine asked looking at Master Arous.

"I began to face him alone, I couldn't control my rage." Arous said shaking his head in disappointment, "I lost my form, all I wanted was for him to die.. But he got the upper hand on me. He managed to destroy my light saber and kick me to the ground. As he swung his saber to kill me, another red saber stopped him."

Gwaine was shocked by the story, "A red saber?"

Otus looked up at Arous, "You we're saved by a Sith?"

Arous shook his head, "His name was Darth Vulture. He may be a Darth, but he is no Sith. Vulture was an ally of Rhone's, I didn't trust him, until he saved me. He fought Darth Wolf back while I was able to grab one of Jon's sabers. We fought Wolf together and we defeated him."

Gwaine started to chuckle a bit,"And that was that, huh?"

"Then shortly after that the Storm broke apart and faded away." Otus stated, "That's an epic story, Tyron. Why act like it was a failure."

"The killing of Darth Wolf may have been a victory for the entire galaxy, but.. Jon was like a brother." Arous continued. "He was the greatest Jedi to ever live, much better then I will ever be."

The three men became silent again for a few moments, finally Otus broke the silence, "I had a brother, he was always trying to prove himself to my father.."

Gwaine butted in, "Yeah I remember you talking about him, Cross. He sounded like a real, Be'yo."

"Growing up he was good at everything we did, hunting, fishing and strength training. Even when he was at his peak he still had something to be best at. Finally, the day came when my father was on his deathbed, he told my brother that in order to become chief of his tribe, he needed to make a glorious kill.. I guess he made a fatal error in choosing his kill."

"He was killed.. Wasn't he?" Arous questioned, softly.

"Yep." Otus said, accepting his brother's fate. "He was found dead at the bottom of a mountain on Balmorra. We had no idea who killed him."

"So then why did you leave your clan?" Arous wondered.

"My father died a few days after my brother, I was next in line for chieftain but I did not want to be in the clan any longer, so I left. A few years ago I met Boog here, and he got me into the team." Otus said pointing at Gwaine.

"I always got yo back, my broda." Gwaine said laughing, his speech slowly being morphed by his alcohol. He then looked to Arous. "Ya know Jed. You ain't like most Jedi, ya see now days. You're an actually person. Like me and Cross here."

The three men began to laugh and Gwaine stood to his feet and stumbled towards the hammocks.

"You going to bed Boog?" Otus asked.

"If ya mean am I going hammock? Then yes." Gwaine said making his way to his destination then passing out quick.

"Well good luck!" Otus said smirking, then he turned to Tyron. "I don't know why he even tries to sleep on one of those."

"Why is that?" Master Arous questioned.

"Wait for it.." Otus said counting down to three with his fingers. As soon as all fingers were down, Gwaine flipped his hammock, and hit the ground hard, however he did not wake. "That's why." Both he and Tyron began to laugh.

** - End of Part 6 -**


	7. ACT I, Part 7

**Part 7 -**

The fire started to die and Otus was dead asleep on his hammock. A hand snatches over his mouth and pulls him behind a board. He opens his eyes to see Master Arous holding his mouth.

"Shhh.. Be quiet Otus." Arous whispers to him, removing his hand from Otus' mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Whispered back to Tyron calming down his heart beat.

Arous looked at him slowly, "We're not alone.." He signaled to peak over the board.

The two men peered over the tiny board to see two beings in black and yellow armor in the middle of the compound. They were speaking in their native tongue. Tyron understood every word, he heard them talking about a "Jedi."

"They are looking for me." He whispered.

"Why?" Otus asked.

Arous shook his head signifying he did not know and Otus asked, "Where are Gwaine and Barkley?"

"Barkley was killed before I awoke," Tyron said. "I managed to hide Gwaine's body behind the cog pile."

Jonto's voice was heard, "Hey Otus! Get your lazy ass up and open the gate!"

The black and yellow armored hostiles slowly crept to the gates. One climbed to the top of the wall, and without revealing himself he pulled the lever, opening the gates.

"They are gonna be killed." Otus warned.

As the returning crew walked into the compound the enemies readied to kill. Otus jumped out from the board, blaster in hand and cried, "Watch out!"

Jonto did not understand what was going on and turned around to see the slimmer hostile jump from the wall with two vibroblades wielded in each hand. Gallagher managed to back up enough to get his chest plate slashed. Cassor'go whipped out his own vibroblade and rammed his shoulder into the enemy, knocking him away from Jonto.

The other armored man got the surprise on them and used his rifle's stock to knock Eleya unconscious and shooting two blaster rifle shots into Skeeto's right arm and leg. Skeeto fell to his knees and the enemy kicked him in the head, knocking him out as well. Otus fired a burst of shots at the enemy nailing him in the chest, knocking him back. As Otus aimed for the next enemy facing off with Cassor'go, but he was interrupted by Guark, who kicked him in the face. Jonto stood to his feet and placed his helmet on his head, then turned to face Guark.

Cassor'go was fighting the slender enemy, however the black and yellow colored being was to quick for him. It cut him down, finishing him with a stab to the back of the neck. The slender enemy then charged at Jonto's back, blades drawn for the kill. Before he could reach the leader, Tyron used his force abilities to push the enemy back into a rod, placed in the wall for gas filters, impaling and killing it.

Arous then used the force to pull one of the blades that the enemy dropped. He lunged over the Guark's head and swung the blade for his neck. Guark moved his head just enough for Tyron to miss his neck but cut through his helmet exposing his lizard face. The Jedi landed and readied to fight with Jonto, but he stood still.

"Wait, Jedi." Jonto said removing his helmet. Jonto and Guark made eye contact and their eyes did not break view. "Guark,.. You're alive?"

**- End of Part 7 -**


	8. ACT I, Part 8

**Part 8 -**

A Zabarak walked into Typhus' chambers. Where Newond was standing, looking out his window again.

"Romo Gra'v, chieftain of the Black Sun, will be landing shortly, sir." The Zabarak told Typhus.

"Good, I look forward to it." Newond stated then turned to his alien companion. "Kletta, any word from my mercenaries?"

"No, my Lord."

Newond walked to his chair and sat down. "Kletta, I have told you before, do not call me a 'Lord.' You are no better than I am."

Kletta looked to the ground. "You wish to free people like me and my family from both Republic and Imperial influence. You are a greater person than I will ever be, Newond."

Typhus looked at his hands. "Thank you, Kletta. That will be all."

Kletta bowed and walked out of the room. Typhus sat and thought once more to himself, 'These people truly believe in me, they see me as a prophet that will deliver them from all evils in the galaxy. I wish to do that, but it will cost millions of lives. It makes me wonder.. Am I not evil myself?'

**- End of Part 8 -**


	9. ACT I, Part 9

**Part 9 -**

It has been 2 hours since Guark and his lackeys attack the compound, in that time Eleya awoke and was happy to see her old ally. Both Barkley and Cassor'go were buried in the bit of soil they had for their garden that they never finished. Both of Guark's dead men were stripped of their armor and burned. Skeeto was being treated by Gwaine, while Jonto, Eleya, Guark, Otus and Master Arous sat around the fire eating soup.

"So Guark." Eleya said. "How did you survive Albetta?"

Guark gulped down the rest of his soup and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Albetta change my life. After I told you guys to get out of there I held the pirates off the best I could.."

Jonto interrupted him, "I saw you get shot, Guark. I saw you die.."

"I thought my life was forfeit as well, but I awoke in the Albetta's detention cells. The Captain told me that if I told him your location, he would pay me greatly. But.. I did not tell him." Guark said pouring some more soup in his bowl.

"What happened then?" Mandore asked.

"Well the Captain wasn't happy," Guark explained. "He starved me for days until he met with a supplier of his, Kolavani the Hutt. He bought me as a hit man, and I worked for him ever since. It was only recently that big cat, Typhus asked Kolavani if he could send me and the others."

Eleya broke her silence, "So you didn't even know the others you came with?"

"No, I care not of their lives."

"Well at least we know more about where Typhus' funding is coming from." Jonto continues. "He has the support of Kolavani the Hutt, one of the most powerful and richest of all Hutt's."

"That is not a good combination." Otus said. "With Kolavani's money and Newond's face at the helm, this could mean terrible things for the Galaxy."

Gwaine cut into the conversation, "Hey yo Jonto. Skeeto is hurt, bad. We can't do the plan at dawn."

Jonto scanned his crew, "The invasion was a defendant set back, but we will need every man we can get."

"I am sorry for my intrusion and the taking of your team's lives." Guark said, sorrow in his voice. "I offer myself to your cause."

Jonto padded his old friend on his shoulder. "Thank you, I can not wait to fight by your side like in the past. How long until Skeeto is healed, Gwaine?"

"Without a bacta? He isn't." Gwaine states.

Jonto nodded, "How long with a bacta?"

"Two days." Gwaine replied.

"Alright, we will find him one." He looked towards his team again. "We are gonna wait another two days team. So in that time, Eleya, I want you to train under Master Arous."

She stood unhappy. "What? But why?"

Jonto rubbed his eye lids. "Because now that we have time. You can receive proper training."

She lashed out, "I'm trained! I can fight.."

"Eleya." Jonto commanded. "Do what I ask, please.."

Eleya left out an angry huff, "Fine. Come on Master Jedi." She snarled, then stormed off.

Tyron stood to his feet and followed saying nothing. Otus yelled laughing "Have fun with that wampa!"

Jonto looked at Otus, "Perhaps you should help Gwaine."

"OK, sir." Otus said gathering himself from laughter and walking to help Gwaine with Skeeto.

Guark and Jonto now sat alone around the fire pit. Guark studied Tyron, as he walked behind Eleya. "So Jonto, when did you start hanging with Jedi?"

"He came less than a day ago."

"Yeah, I know." Guark said gulping down the rest of the soup in his bowl again. "Newond ordered us to kill you all, and bring him the Jedi."

"He knows about us and our plan?" Jonto questioned shocked.

Guark shook his head no. "He knows the Jedi wishes him dead, but he doesn't know about you or your plan."

"It doesn't matter now." Jonto says disappointed. "The plan won't work without Barkley or Cassor'go."

"Perhaps another plan?"

"The plan I laid out took months to perfect. All that time and work waisted." Jonto said tossing his holo projector across the compound next to the black and yellow armor salvaged by the two hostiles that came with Guark.

** - End of Part 9 -**


	10. ACT I, Part 10

**Part 10 -**

Tyron and Eleya are in a secluded section of the under belly of Nar Shaddaa. Tyron has tried for hours to have the young Twi'lek listen to what he has to say, but she isn't having any of it.

"Eleya, Jonto told me to teach you. Now listen to me." Arous said trying to convince her.

"Why are you even still trying Jedi."

"Because I know you are a strong person, but with no master you can never reach your potential." Arous stated still trying to win her over.

"Don't act like you know me Jedi. I'm not some helpless chick.. I can fight." She said annoyed, taking a seat on an abandoned pipe.

Master Arous took a long breath, and knelt on one knee in front of her, "Don't let that anger control you, Eleya. It will turn you into something you aren't, trust me on that."

Eleya sarcastically laughed, "You are kidding me, you are a Jedi. You have no idea how anger feels. You don't know how I feel either."

"Just because I am a Jedi, does not mean I have not struggled with my emotions, Eleya." Arous told her, "And since you say I do not know you. Tell me."

Eleya waited for him to tell he was joking but he didn't. She looked into his sage green eyes, and saw trust in them. "Fine. I was born on Nar Shaddaa, and abandoned as a child, eventually I started dancing here, and became great friends with Ce'na and her sister Tivva. As the years passed I was sold to a man named Romo."

"Romo?.." Tyron question, trying to think of the rest of the name.

"He was a bad man.. Real bad. At the time he was an officer of the Black Sun crime syndicate."

Arous remembered the name after Eleya's clue. "Romo Gra'v."

Her eyes widened, "Yeah, that was him."

"So when did you meet Jonto?" Tyron said trying to press on with her story.

"I escaped from Romo on Coruscant a few years back, and came across Jonto and his team. He took me in, and was almost like a father to me. At that time there were more of us. Now, only Jonto and I are still around from our original crew. But since Guark is back, there are three of us." She explained.

"You have had a very disruptive life. I'm sorry to hear it." Arous said showing compassion.

She saw the sadness in his eyes, "I don't know why I told you all this.. But I liked it."

Tyron smiled and stood up straight, reaching his hand down to her, "I'm glad. Now are you ready to get started."

Eleya looked at his hand and smiled back, grasping it and they began to train.

** - End of Part 10 -**


	11. ACT I, Part 11

**Part 11 -**

Otus and Gwaine have went to the market district, in search of a bacta pod. They have searched for a while and they need one soon. After a long search Gwaine finally came across the bacta pod.

"Yo Cross, I got one." Gwaine shouted across the stretch of merchants.

Otus walked over to his friend and looked at it. It was a 2 foot tall cylinder full of bacta, which was a healing supplement liquid used to cure wounds. "Alright thats it."

The merchant selling the pod stepped forward, he was a Chiss, missing his right eye. "Hello there, gentlemen. Do you see something choo like?"

Gwaine nodded, "Yes, how much for the bacta pod?"

"Ahhh.. The bacta pod.." The chiss said rubbing his chin. "Well, I had it for 2.5K. But since you choo are such nice young men. Make it 2,000 credits."

"2,000 credits?" Otus asked. "I could afford a bacta tank for that much."

"Hey now, hey now. It is the only pod you are gonna get out here." This Chiss merchant said, smirking at Otus and Gwaine.

Both men took a few steps back from the merchant and looked at each other and conversed. "We need that tank or Jonto will kill us." Gwaine stated.

"I know, let me try to talk him down." Otus whispered.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Gwaine whispered back.

Otus began working towards the Chiss. "Then 'plan B'."

Gwaine wondered what he meant by "Plan B."

Mandore stood in front of the Chiss with the bacta pod between them. He looked into the merchant's red eyes. "Look friend, I really need this bacta pod. Because my mother will die without it." Otus lied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The Chiss said sounding upset. "I'll give you the pod."

Otus was happy to hear it and reached for it.

"But first I will need 2,000 credits." The Chiss snickered.

Mandore got annoyed, "I will buy it for 1,000."

"2,000." The Chiss haggled.

"1,200."

"2,000."

"1,500."

"2,000."

Mandore took a long, deep breath. "Fine, 2,000."

The merchant sat back in his chair stretching his arms. "Ya know, I actually like this pod a lot. I used it to save my mother. I can't sell it for less than 3,000, take it or leave it."

Otus gave the Chiss a death stare and could not believe what he just heard. However, Mandore didn't have the 3,000 credits, and needed the pod. "Fine.. I'll take it." Otus grabbed the pod and began to run down the street.

Gwaine stood still, shocked about what Otus had just done. "That's what he meant by Plan B." Gwaine said then took off right behind Mandore.

The Chiss yelled for someone to stop the thieves but only a single man chased after them on his speeder. Otus looked back and saw the speeder with a man coming right for them.

"Boog! Duck!" He yelled jumping over a guard railing of one of the ledges, and hurled towards the planet's core.

Gwaine dropped and the speeder hovered over him, continuing to the edge where Mandore leaped off. The armored driver of the speeder launched himself into a free fall after Otus. Otus started his jet pack and the thrusters began to rage, bringing him steady. As he looked up he saw the man in robes coming right for him. Mandore tried to fly back out of the way, but the unknown man grabbed onto his foot. Otus started to fly towards a lower alley, barely missing a huge pipe. They both crashed into the metal street, and the bacta pod fell from Otus' grip, rolling across the ground.

Mandore stood to his feet and reached for his pistol at the same time. He aimed his barrel at the man, and quickly he kicked the weapon from Mandore's hand. Otus did not know how to respond so he started by throwing a punch, that the man dodged. Mandore whipped out his assault knife and went for the kill, but the man disarmed him then quickly spun and kicked him in the chest sending a few feet back slamming against a wall. Otus fell to his bottom back against the wall and opened his eye's. To his shock, the unknown hostile had already picked up Otus' blaster and had it pointed at his head.

Otus knew he was bested and sat in silence for a few seconds, waiting for the man to finish him. "I'm not gonna beg for my life, if that is what you are trying to get out of me?"

The hooded man just stared at him, with the blaster only inches from Otus' face, his finger on the trigger. "I wish not for your life hunter." The man finally said. "I wish for your knowledge."

Otus didn't know how to respond. The man flipped the blaster around pointing the handle back to Mandore. He gripped it and tucked it away from the man. "What knowledge?"

Gwaine ran around the corner of the building to see the man standing over Otus. "I got you, Cross!" Gwaine yelled taking a shot at the hooded man with his own blaster.

Within a second, the unknown man wielded a green light saber and deflected the blast right back at Gwaine, barely missing his face, and hitting the wall behind him. He pulled down his hood revealing a young man. "I'm looking for a Jedi, and I know, you know where he is."

**- End of Part 11 -**


End file.
